Personality Switch
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: She was quiet, he was cocky, but all that was about to change. It's amazing what love can do to your brain. Troyella. One-shot written for the ZA Angels Write-off Challenge.


**A/n Ok so i had so much trouble naming this haha and even more writing it because i havn't actually writen for a LONG time, so I'm still finding my groove :)T****his is my entry for the ZA Angels Write-Off and i hope you enjoyyy (:**

* * *

**Personality Switch **

Gabriella Montez's life had always been a mystery, she moved silently from state to state, never leaving more than a scholastic decathlon trophy in her way. She floated gracefully from school to school, silent and unnoticed. She didn't want to be noticed, she didn't want the awkward goodbyes and the pain of trying to maintain a relationship dragged apart by different time zones. Better to slip away unnoticed, right? All that changed when she moved to East High, she had friends, she had a purpose, and she was madly in love with Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton was loud, he was brash, and he was popular. Having lived in Albuquerque all his life he thought that was the way to get attention, the way to win girls. Wit and charm couldn't hurt anyone right? He changed all that however when he met Gabriella Montez. He became, shy around that certain girl, reclusive, and nervous, all in an effort to win Gabriella Montez's heart.

--

"She thinks I'm gay"

"What?!"

"She's thinking, Troy Andrew Bolton must be gay"

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?"

It had been nearly 2 months since the day of the triple win, and Troy Bolton and his best friend Chad Danforth were stuck in East High's gymnasium, making some free throws after a gruelling 2 hour practice. His sandy brown hair stuck to the sweat on his brow as he took a shot from half court, smirking as it bounced of the backboard and into the net with effortless ease. His usually piercing cobalt eyes were a grey in despair as he spun round, gazing in desperation at the dark skinned boy who was looking at him with an amused interested, a small laugh bubbling past his lips.

"Yesterday, you know, I thought…I thought maybe if I took her shopping and and showed her how much I knew about fashion…she might…might realise that I'm not just you know the basketball guy"

A deathly silence echoed throughout the gymnasium, only the sound of the basketball smacking onto the floor could be heard as Chad look on at Troy, a look of disgust crossing his features, as he raked a hand through his obscenely large head of curly brown hair.

"You took her shopping? Willingly? No wonder she thinks you're gay."

"Shut up Chad"

--

"Do I need plastic surgery?"

"What?"

"Do I have like a gross wart on my face?"

"No…."

"Are parts of my skin different colours?"

"What….Gabriella? No of course not"

"Then why hasn't Troy asked me out yet? Am I that hideous to look at?"

"Gabriella what are you talking about you know your gorgeous-"

"Well, maybe he thinks I'm a lesbian then"

"Gabriella seriously-"

"Well its not MY fault I've never been that close to guys, I mean I move a lot and I stay unnoticed and this is the first time that-"

"GABRIELLA, of course Troy doesn't think you're a lesbian! You've been acting weird all day what is up with you?"

"Will you two, shut up about Troy freaking Bolton!"

The two girls snapped their head to the side, gazing over at the blonde ice princess who was tapping her feet on the floor impatiently as they glanced around the large empty theatre. Gabriella and Taylor had just finished their Scholastic Decathlon meeting and had come to see if Sharpay was done with drama club so the three girls could go and begin their history project, when conversation switched to the famous basketball boy.

"Sharpay has got a point Gabi, your acting crazy"

Gabriella took in a deep breath as she tried to blow the few strands of hair from her face, glancing around at her two best friends. 3 months ago she didn't have this, 3 months ago she was freaky maths girl, and nobody even knew she existed.

"I guess…I guess I'm just over reacting? Yeah ok let's just go"

"Come on then hideous lesbian, we've got a history project to finish"

"You know Sharpay, sometimes; you can be a real bitch"

--

He made one last desperate attempt to stop staring at the girl who was sitting next to him, her long slender legs folded across each other, hitching up her simple denim skirt and revealing the flesh of her thigh as her tanned skin seemed to radiate out and light up the whole classroom. His eyes continued up her body, the simple pink tank top clinging tightly to her curves as he strained to see the faint outline of her belly piercing, poking lightly through the material. His eyes were persistent and moved upwards, his face rising 40 degrees as he came to stop at her chest. He felt his tongue lick his lips in apprehension as her breathing accentuated the slightly exposed swell of her cleavage. _If she saw the look on your face now, she definitely wouldn't think you were gay. _Finally his eyes moved upwards to see the simple plain white cardigan hanging low on her shoulders, revealing even more of her soft delicate flesh. His piercing blues took in the curve of her neck as he settled on her face, her chin round and square as he quickly glances up to her small perfectly sculpted nose, fully intending to return to the area he missed previously. A lazy smile crossed his face, her nose was so dainty and he couldn't help but have a strange obsession with it, the way the bridge of her nose sloped so elegantly before it rounded nicely into one of the cutest noses he had ever seen. He finally ripped his eyes from her nose as he rested on her eyes, her think dark lashes fluttering as she looked down at her work in confusion, her eyebrows crinkled together in annoyance as her beautiful chocolate brown orbs twinkled under the artificial lighting. Her hair cascaded down her back, in rings of soft curls, Troy had spent the last 2 months examining her hair, finding new shades of brown in it each day. He loved the way her hair framed her perfect heart shaped face and the way it shone so brightly, but what he really couldn't get enough of was the smell, the original tropical flavoured smell that her hair gave off, closing his eyes briefly, he inhaled, the smell of her hair so strong that he could just about smell some from his place a desk away. The papaya scent wafted into his engorged nostrils as he felt his knees go weak from the smell, this was heaven, if he could pick a way to die, it would be from smelling Gabriella's hair. Slowly fluttering open his eyes, they moved to land on his favourite fantasy setting. Gabriella Montez's lips. He felt his own pucker into a pout almost immediately. Her lips were so soft, so…so kissable; everything he could ever want was contained in those lips. He let a dreamy look overtake his eyes and he imagined what it would feel like to kiss Gabriella Montez, to feel her lips move as one with his, the thought itself almost made him reach over and pull her to him right there and then. They moved. Her lips forming words as the sparkle of her brilliantly white teeth shone out to him, dragging him further under her spell.

"Troy why are you looking at me like that?"

_Fuck. _

"I was just…thinking, yeah thinking about you know Chad"

_Double Fuck._

Gabriella held a hand to her mouth as a giggle erupted past her lips as she tried to contain herself, unaware that this action was causing Troy to nearly have heart palpitations.

"Oh, no I just I didn't mean-"

"Bolton, Montez, keep it down back there please"

_Great, secret love for fashion AND best friend. Nice job Bolton._

--

"He was thinking about Chad?"

"Yeah, apparently"

All 3 girls looked up across the cafeteria to see Troy, Chad and the basketball team all happily eating lunch. Gabriella was trying her best not to lose herself in the hard muscles of his abs, but with a shirt that tight on, nobody could blame a girl for looking. His hair hung low into his eyes as he stared at his tray in…misery? She couldn't help but smile at the way in which he was desperately trying to avoid attention from the rest of the group. His head was bowed far too low to the table, so his molten cerulean eyes stayed out of sight as she gazed over at him in longing.

"So…Troy Bolton…was staring at you hungrily…while thinking about my boyfriend?"

Taylor raised her eyebrow to embarrassingly new heights as she stared at Gabriella open mouthed. How could one girl be so clueless?

"Gabriella Montez are you deaf, blind AND dumb?!"

Gabriella pulled her eyes away from Troy Bolton and went back to look at Sharpay in confusion. Frowning as she saw Sharpay looking at her with a '_you're kidding me right?' _look in her eyes.

"I don't get it"

"He was thinking about CHAD. Sure he was. Was Chad standing on the sidelines while he was dreaming about fucking your brains out?"

"Sharpay!"

"Don't deny it Gabriella, that's the worst cover story I've ever heard."

"Troy doesn't like me like that, at all."

"Oh you never know, unsightly lesbians might just be his type"

"Oh shut up Sharpay"

--

"Kiss her"

"No way"

"Do it Bolton or I'll make you wish you were never born"

"Sorry EVANS, no can do"

Opening your door to Sharpay Evans was never a preferable option. Opening your door to a pack of viscous mountain lions, that might be ok. As Troy Bolton stood on his door step he couldn't help but feel some of that old cockiness flood into his body. He had had a long day, and was in no mood for Sharpay Evans and her domineering ways.

"Oh for Christ sakes Bolton, it's never usually taken you more than a week to land a girl you want. What happened to all those witty lines and charming moves? I've never seen you act so demented."

He was so tempted to slam the door in her face right then and there. He could feel the hard oak of the door beneath his fingertips, just begging to be swung in her face.

"She's different ok"

"Different how? She doesn't have a third eye Troy"

"No not like that, she's just…She doesn't like all those cocky lines, she's…she's quiet and subtle and gorgeous and just everything that I'm not."

Sharpay paused for a second as she took in Troy's appearance. Honestly? He looked like death, and if his appearance wasn't enough the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know, and in that split second Sharpay Evans felt something she almost never felt. Compassion.

"Troy…I really don't know how to say this but, just kiss her. You have nothing to worry about trust me."

--

He had been waiting for this moment for 2 months, 2 long painful agonizing months, and as he sat waiting for the object of his affections to arrive, he began to wonder why exactly he was listening to Sharpay Evans in the first place. He twiddled his thumbs round and round as he rested his back on the cool wooden bench in the rooftop garden, the heat of the day was unbearable, so much so that all Troy was wearing was khaki shorts and a plain white wife beater. The sound of a slamming door shook him from his thoughts, the light tapping of soft ballet flats echoing through his brain. He shot up instantly, running a hand through his hair as he turned to see a small head of perfect mahogany curls appear from the staircase.

"Hey Troy, what's up?"

He was frozen on the spot in that moment, her white shorts elongated her legs, and her sun yellow top flowed around her in effortless beauty. Her eyes were trained on his and for a second he couldn't breath; couldn't think. God she was beautiful.

"H-hi Brie, I'm ok how are you?"

She walked towards him, embracing him in a short hug, the scent of her hair hitting him, knocking him off his feet and making him close his eyes in pleasure for a brief moment. He grabbed her hand and walked with her over to the bench, sitting down once more and taking in her beauty in a comfortable silence.

"Yeah I'm great, it's so freaking hot though."

Her eyes looked up to him with a blinding innocence, her gorgeous deep eyes. This was going to be so much harder than he thought.

"Yeah it is really hot."

A strange silence settled over the two, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. The heat made beads of sweat trickle from their hairlines, the absence of any wind making it only harder for Troy to breathe as he tried to desperately collect his thoughts.

"Sooooo, what's up?"

He looked down on her, his stomach running at a hundred miles a minute. This was it; he was going to tell her, it had been 2 months. A long 2 months, he had shied away from this for too long, the old cocky Troy Bolton was going to handle this. No running.

"I just wanted to you know, talk."

"Ok. Anything on your mind"

A sweet laugh bubbled past her lips as she looked at him with inquisitive eyes, a slightly worried look on her features, and if Troy looked hard enough, he would have seen the traces of love hidden within her eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering, err if maybe…well you see I've I've been thinking"

"Shocking"

She giggled again as he nudged her in the side, wrapping his arms around her, joy shooting through his eyes as he pulled her slightly closer to him.

"Oh you're so funny. It's just, we've known each other for around 2 months now Brie, and I was just um, well I was just wondering if they've been a good two months?"

Gabriella suddenly stopped laughing, pulling away from Troy in surprise. Had they been a good 2 months? They had been the best 2 months of her life. Troy was incredible.

"It's been an amazing 2 months Troy, I've never really had any good friends, I've always just been _freaky maths girl_ but you guys have made me feel accepted for the first time in my life and it's been so amazing being with you Taylor and Sharpay"

Friends. There was that word, that word that managed to crush all his hopes in a second. Sharpay Evans was an idiot, of course she couldn't feel anything more for him, what the hell was he thinking. Gabriella looked into his eyes once more, sensing disappointment locked within them. Her mind hurriedly raced back over the last 2 months; remembering Troy's once cocky and witty side and her always shy and perturbed personality. Now it was almost as if Troy and her were the same, she never saw that dangerous side, that witty humour. She looked into his eyes and there it was that look, that look he was giving her yesterday in class. It was there Gabriella Montez made a decision, she had never been in a school long enough to make friends, and now she had some she wasn't letting them go. She was going to take a chance; she was going to try and make herself happy for once in her life.

"Yeah…friends, right yeah that was all ok? Um I'm going to go…shoot some hoops"

He got up hurriedly, walking away his head bowed to the floor and what looked like a tear in his eye. Gabriella breathed in deeply once, before summoning all the courage she had in her body as she made her way back to him. This was it, no going back now. If he pulled away she would fight past it, she would find a way to make herself happy, she's never taken a risk before, and that's never gotten her anywhere. This can only move things forward right?

"Troy…"

He turned round and was instantly met with the object of his fantasies. The very thing that had kept him awake at night, tossing and turning in yearning. Gabriella Montez's lips. His eyes widened as he wrapped a hand hesitantly around her waist, bringing her closer to him as he memorised the feeling of her lips against his.

Their lips moved softly together, hers gently sliding over his with passion and in Troy's opinion, just the right amount of pressure. Gabriella's arms reached up and wrapped around his neck as they sunk into the kiss, her fingers gently exploring the soft hair at the nape of his neck; Troy's mouth nibbling on hers gently as he sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Troy felt like he was bungee jumping, the adrenaline pumping through his body as he felt the smooth grooves of her lips. She was the best kisser he had ever known, she was amazing, her kiss was definitely worth waiting for. His tongue slowly traced its way across her bottom lip, her lips already swollen from the bruising intensity of their embrace; her mouth opened slowly, his tongue darting inside her mouth reaching deep into every crevice, anxious to remember how her mouth felt. She tasted sweet, a blend of strawberries and cream which he just couldn't get enough of, her tongue curled upwards towards his, sucking daintily causing Troy's eyes to roll back into his head in pleasure. A smile made its way onto his face as he pulled her closer yet again, her body now flush against his as the kiss only grew in passion.

_Who's gay now?_

**A/N eeep ok guys please review :) The more reviews i get, the more motivated i am to come out of my writing funk haha.**


End file.
